The present invention relates to an egg marked with advertisements, a freshness date and a traceability code, and the method and apparatus used to create those eggs. Advertising on eggs provides a unique medium for advertisers to reach consumers. Attempts have been made to take advantage of this medium of advertising as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,958, to Egosi and titled “Method and Apparatus for Applying Advertisements to Eggs.” However, there is still a need for an easy application of advertising on eggs. There is also a need to put a date on eggs, to ensure customers that the egg is fresh.
The present invention addresses this need. The present invention provides an egg that has a freshness date, a traceability code and one or more advertising messages applied on it. The traceability code enables the consumer to access one or more websites and input the code and obtain information relating to the history of the egg. The freshness date tends to cause the consumer to scrutinize the egg, to confirm that it is fresh. As the consumer looks-at the egg, he or she will tend to view the advertisement as well. Thus, providing both the freshness date and the advertisement enhances the efficacy of the advertisement. Moreover, the cost of the marking operation is at least partially offset by the economic value of the advertisement. Further aspects of this invention provide methods and apparatus for applying markings to eggs.